Eclipse
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Robin y Raven siempre han sido buenos amigos, pero nunca pensaron que las cosas podían cambiar entre ambos si observaban un eclipse juntos.


**¡Hola! Esta vez no tardé tanto en dar muestras de vida porque en estas vacaciones he decidido volver a entrar al mundo de FF y he aprovechado para escribir algunas nuevas ideas, entre ellas está la secuela que antes había comentado, salvo que esa aún no la subiré hasta que tenga más capítulos escritos. Es por esto que traigo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía el eclipse, espero que les guste. Quise que fuera entre Raven y Robin porque hacía mucho que no escribía nada de ellos dos y si extrañaba un poco hacerlo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **El eclipse**

Robin apoyó los brazos sobre la barda y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus ojos fueron a dar hacia la gran extensión de mar que rodeaba la torre y observó con atención como el agua salada se estrellaba con violencia sobre las rocas. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, le gustaba ese sonido. Por alguna extraña razón, lo tranquilizaba. Le parecía que tenía un efecto un tanto onírico, pero que no llegaba a inducirlo al sueño. El escucharlo con atención hacía que olvidara todo lo demás que lo preocupaba. Era como si sus pensamientos más triviales fueran lavados de su mente, como el agua hacía con las rocas, y todos aquellos que eran más profundos fluían a la superficie. Pero no de una manera abrumadora, sino que lo hacían con calma y podía sumergirse en ellos por horas sin llegar a sentirse agobiado.

Era por esa razón que últimamente acudía con tanta regularidad a la azotea por las noches. Sabía que era el momento en que se encontraba sola, pues en la mañana estaba ocupada por Raven y por la tarde sus amigos la acaparaban para jugar voleibol. Y no era que no le gustara estar en compañía de ellos, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con cada uno, pero también necesitaba tiempo para él mismo. En un principio, cuando todos le habían sugerido que buscara un pasatiempo que lo mantuviera fuera de sus obsesiones con los villanos, había pasado gran parte del tiempo en el gimnasio de la torre propinándole un centenar de golpes al saco de box. Pero después de unas semanas se dio cuenta que eso, lejos de calmarlo, sólo lo hacía estar más tenso por lo que buscó algo más en que centrarse.

Primero intento imitar el pasatiempo de sus amigos varones con los juegos de vídeo, pero su competitividad le hacía imposible pasar un buen tiempo con ellos, así que decidió desistir antes de causar una pelea. Después intento involucrarse, junto con Star, en el mundo culinario, pero tampoco se sintió bien. La terquedad de la pelirroja por preparar sus platillos típicos, ponerle mostaza a todo y hacerlo probar cada una de sus creaciones terminaron por alejarlo definitivamente de ese campo, con la firme convicción de que podía vivir de emparedados o esperar a que Cyborg o Chico Bestia cocinaran algo. El exceso de carne o la sustitución de todo producto animal definitivamente sabían mejor que la sopa de mostaza de Star.

Su último intento fue con Raven, era con ella con quien tenía una relación mucho más estrecha por el vínculo que compartían, pero aun con todo eso el poco gusto social y estoicismo de la hechicera no le facilitaron su intrusión a la meditación. Raven se mostró extrañada de que el Chico Maravilla manifestará interés en imitar sus prácticas, pero en ningún momento le negó la ayuda. Así que durante algunos días se reunieron en las mañanas, después de desayunar, en la azotea para meditar un poco. A duras penas Robin conseguía pasar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición de loto, pero pasados los días sus músculos se destensaron y comenzó a sentir esa relajación, aunque aquello no le resultó suficiente. Le agradeció a la joven cuervo por el intento y cuando estaba por volver a las andadas, ella le sugirió que comenzará a ir a la azotea por la noche para ver si así encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Casi dado por vencido, Robin acudió la siguiente noche al lugar. No sabiendo muy bien que hacer, se acercó hasta la barda y contempló el panorama, sorprendido de nunca haber reparado en la tranquilidad que se sentía. Fue ahí cuando captó por primera vez la manera en que el agua se impactaba contra las rocas. Guiado por ese sonido, cerró los ojos y dejó que ciertos pensamientos lo abandonaran para darle paso a todos aquellos para los que nunca tenía tiempo, maravillándose al descubrir la infinidad de cosas que acudían a su mente.

Y desde esa noche se le volvió hábito el acudir todas las noches, después de las 9, a la azotea. A veces estaba ahí por minutos y otras por horas, el tiempo siempre variaba y dependía de su estado de ánimo. Y después regresaba tranquilo a disfrutar de una merecida noche de sueño. Aquella noche, no llevaba mucho tiempo cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría. Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con Raven acercándose con paso tranquilo.

—Disculpa— comenzó ella sabiendo que ese era su tiempo— pero esta noche deseaba estar aquí.

Una pizca de curiosidad invadió al Chico Maravilla.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial?— cuestionó irguiéndose un poco.

Raven llegó a su lado y alzó el rostro. No llevaba la capucha así que Robin vio como ella señalaba la luna con los ojos. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y, sorprendido, observó como parte de la luna se encontraba oscurecida.

—Esta noche hay un eclipse y una luna de sangre— respondió Raven.

—Si no lo mencionas no lo habría notado— dijo Robin encogiéndose en hombros— por lo general cuando estoy aquí sólo miro hacia abajo.

—Ya lo había notado— mencionó Raven—, aunque al menos observas algo. Yo siempre tengo los ojos cerrados y estoy demasiado centrada en mi interior para ver a mi alrededor.

Una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Robin al notar como Raven parecía estar más conversadora de lo habitual. Le gustaba escucharla hablar.

—¿Y no les dijiste a los demás?

Raven negó con la cabeza.

—Todos escuchamos en la mañana cuando dieron la noticia, si no fue de su interés no vi la necesidad de recordarles.

Aquella aparente muestra de indiferencia lo hizo reír. Para cualquier otra persona, esa actitud de Raven podría ser malinterpretada, pero para él no era así. Sabía lo cerrada que era ella en cuanto a sus gustos y deseos personales. No recordaba alguna sola vez en que Raven expresará en voz alta el tener ganas de ir a un sitio en particular por una razón especial. Cuando quería hacer algo o ir a algún lado, ella simplemente lo hacía o se iba, sin la necesidad de pedirle a alguien su compañía. A Robin eso le agradaba de ella, la independencia que siempre parecía mostrar ante las circunstancias triviales. Sin embargo, algo dentro de si le decía que esa no era una circunstancia de ese tipo. Un eclipse y una luna de sangre no eran eventos que se vieran todas las noches y le causo dicha estar en ese momento con ella para que lo vieran juntos.

—Me alegra estar aquí entonces— apenas si fue consciente de cómo sus pensamientos se escaparon de sus labios. Raven despegó sus ojos de la luna, que ya estaba oculta a la mitad, y lo miró— para poder verlo junto contigo.

Ante ese comentario, la hechicera enarcó una ceja pero el esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí, también me alegra poder verlo contigo— dijo y alcanzó a ver el pequeño rubor que tiñó las mejillas de su líder.

Ambos apartaron la mirada y contemplaron la luna. Pasaron algunos minutos para que esta se oscureciera por completo y el color rojo fuera más visible. En todo ese tiempo no dijeron nada más. El silencio parecía venirles mejor por el momento, aunque Robin quería romperlo. Dudaba de cuando tendría una oportunidad de tener una cercanía así con Raven y no deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Raven, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentir el nerviosismo de Robin, ya que gracias al vínculo las emociones del petirrojo se deslizaban con mayor facilidad entre sus barreras y eso le producía cierto grado de curiosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestionó, atreviéndose a mirarlo.

Robin le devolvió la mirada.

—Supongo que sí— respondió con duda— ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Te siento un poco inquieto— añadió Raven con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. No deseaba incomodarlo al hacerle saber que todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo estaba compartiendo de manera involuntaria con ella.

Robin bufó por lo bajo sin señal de molestia.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó para desconcierto de Raven— a veces olvido que debo medir mis emociones cuando estoy contigo.

—No pasa nada, no es tu culpa. Probablemente debería disculparme yo por hacerte sentir que no tienes privacidad— dijo ella rompiendo el contacto visual. Las emociones de Robin comenzaban a mezclarse con las suyas y en este punto ya no sabía si de quien era el nerviosismo, si de él o de ella.

—Tampoco es como que tenga algo que ocultar— le restó importancia Robin.

Quiso apartar la mirada del rostro de la joven, pero no pudo. No sabía con certeza a que se debía, pero algo en su interior parecía haberse despertado esa noche por Raven. Se sorprendió admirándola de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho y, sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso para acercarse más a ella, haciendo que sus brazos se rozaran.

Raven fue consciente de eso y, aunque en circunstancias normales se habría apartado, se mantuvo en su lugar. Con indecisión y lentitud, volvió a mirarlo y descubrió una sonrisa nueva en su rostro. Sin poder contener sus labios, estos le devolvieron el gesto al Chico Maravilla. Eso le dio un poco de valor a Robin para crear más cercanía entre ambos. Apretó el puño izquierdo por un segundo y después movió los dedos con rapidez, en un intento por apartar toda la vacilación de ellos, y, antes de que el sentido común lo hiciera reaccionar, rodeó la cintura de Raven con el brazo.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella y ambos se escucharon como uno de los vidrios de uno de los tragaluces se cuarteaba, pero lo ignoraron. Raven rompió el contacto visual y volvió a observar la luna. De reojo distinguió que Robin, con cierto desánimo, hacía lo mismo y sintió como el brazo de él se tensaba entorno suyo. Supo que no tardaría en retirarlo, por lo que apoyó con delicadeza la cabeza en su hombro. Pensó que la incomodidad no tardaría en llegar al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto, pero esta nunca lo hizo. Al contrario, se sintió completamente en paz cuando Robin respondió apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza y estrechándola en ademán cariñoso contra él.

—Me gusta esto— se atrevió a decir Robin luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Habían sido contadas las veces en las que había tenido a Raven entre sus brazos y, dado que en cada una de ellas se encontraban en una situación crítica, nunca había reparado en lo perfecto que encajaban estando juntos. Raven se apartó un poco para poder verlo a la cara y descubrió que continuaba mostrando esa nueva sonrisa.

—También a mí.

Robin elevó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar una de las mejillas de Raven y se alegró al que ella no hacía ningún ademán de apartarse, sino que le sonreía de lado. Llevó la mano de su mejilla a su barbilla y le alzó un poco más el rostro al tiempo que él se inclinaba hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron primero tímidamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento el otro se apartaría, pero pronto descubrieron que el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que se respondieron con mayor pasión. Raven elevó los brazos para rodearle el cuello mientras que Robin colocó la mano en su nuca y la estrechó de la cintura.

Cuando se separaron, las manos de Raven descendieron de su cuello al pecho y ahí las mantuvo. Sentía el corazón del Chico Maravilla golpear bajo sus dedos, estaba igual de acelerado que el suyo y eso la motivo para recargar ahí el rostro y así poder escuchar sus latidos. Robin sonrió ante eso, le acarició el cabello y depositó con suavidad un beso en su cabeza antes de volver a observar la luna. El color rojo ya no era tan perceptible y la sombra que la cubría ya comenzaba a apartarse, dejando en claro que dentro de unos minutos todo volvería a ser como siempre. Salvo para los dos titanes que habían comenzado a ver el eclipse como dos personas solitarias, pero que terminarían de verlo sabiendo que, a partir de ahora, estarían juntas.

FIN

 **Eso es todo. Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura y si les gustó se animen a dejarme algún comentario, ya sea diciendo que les pareció o si encontraron algún error.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
